Una disputa Ambigua ¿Matt o Dianna?
by ImagineGleek
Summary: Lea M y Matthew M, sienten una atracción que podría ser algo más. Dianna Agron está secretamente enamorada de Lea y quiere confesárselo. ¿Quien se quedará con el corazón de la diva?. Heya es una pareja oficial, y ayudaran a Dianna. Achele/Mattea.
1. Recuerdos que traen sensaciones

Habían pasado ya varios meses y casi dos temporadas desde el episodio, en que Rachel Berry, una judía poco popular entre los estudiantes y una cantante de gran talento, interpretada por la actriz Lea Michele se había enamorado del señor William Schuester, su profesor de idiomas y director del coro Glee, interpretado por Matthew Morrison. Al profesor ya le había pasado con una estudiante de varios años atrás. Quien quedó muy afectada con el tema, y habló con Rachel para que lo dejara, sin embargo ella siguió en su empeño hasta que entendió que era demasiado mayor para ella y volvió a su obseción con Finn Hudson.

Así lo recordaban ahora Dianna, Cory, Naya, Hether, Chris, Kevin, Amber, Darren, y los propios Matthew y Lea en una reunión social del elenco de la serie, celebrando el éxito de los primeros capítulos de la recién estrenada tercera temporada.

-_Vamos Lea, no puedes decirnos que era sólo actuación_-comentó Chris, el chico que siempre ponía en aprietos con sus preguntas.

Lea lo miró extrañado y echó un fugaz vistazo a Matt quién tenía su mirada posada sobre ella.

-_Pues claro que era solo actuación_-respondió la morena decidida.

-_A mi me pareció demasiado convincente chica_-dijo desde un sillón Cory.

-_Aquí hay algo que no nos cuentan-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Naya y Heather, más conocida entre sus amigos como HeMo, ambas chicas habían hecho oficial su relación hace ya mucho tiempo y todo el elenco estaba feliz con ello.

En lo que ninguno de los jóvenes actores había reparado, era que sentada en un sillón, un miembro del elenco no estaba tan feliz y divertida como todos, desde su silla, Dianna Agron miraba con expresión triste a sus compañeros y escuchaba aún mas contrariada su conversación, tenía que asumirlo, en aquel capítulo Lea había actuado bien, al igual que Matthew quizá demasiado bien. De pronto hechó un vistazo a Naya y HeMo, tomadas de la mano y mirándose dulcemente, desearía que la chica de pelo negro tuviera cara de Lea, y que la rubia fuera ella misma, dejó volar su torturada imaginación a aquel día, cuanto se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

**Flash Back-Departamento de Lea.**

Dianna y Lea se habían juntado en el departamento de la diva de Glee como solían hacer, desde el comienzo del rodaje se habían convertido en inseparables y las mejores amigas de todo el elenco. Había entre ellas una conexión especial, y eso se notó desde el principio. Cuando estaban juntas ambas se lo pasaban en grande y se sentían excelente, esa noche Lea llamó a su amiga para comentarle de el nuevo capítulo que tenía que hacer.

-_¿Te lo puedes imaginar, Di? ¿Yo enamorada de Matt? Es mucho mayor que yo, no sé cómo lograré ser convincente_-dijo la morena preocupada.

-_Eres la mejor actriz que conozco, sé que lo harás excelente_- dijo la rubia abrazando tranquilizadoramente a Lea.

-_Eres la mejor Di, será difícil, espero no tropezar con su barbilla de trasero._

Ambas se hecharon a reír largamente, Lea aún pensando en las escenas del capítulo que tendrían que empezar a grabar mañana, y Charlie….ella miraba a Lea, su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos marrón penetrante que tanto le atrajeron desde el principio. Sabía que le molestaba que Lea tuviera que interpretar aquella escena con Matt, suficiente ya tenía con los besos entre ella y Cory, claro que eso lo podía canalizar con los celos de Quinn, esta vez no tenía excusa.

-Bueno, señorita Michele, es hora de que me vaya- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

_-A esta hor es muy peligroso, Di, pasa la noche conmigo_-respondió Lea haciendo pucheritos.

_-Con esos pucheritos nadie puede negarse_-se rindió la rubia.

Dianna intentaba evitar esta clase de cosas, la cercanía con Lea la ponía nerviosa, tan cerca le costaba reetener sus ganas de abrazarle, de decirle lo que sentía, así que aquella noche, apenas la morena se durmió, ella e fue al salón a pensar. Diversas imágenes de distinto momentos que ella y Lea habían pasado juntas la llenaban, ¿Qué era aquello que sentía?. De pronto recordó el ensayo de la coreografía de "Born This Way" de la anterior temporada, al que acudió con la camisa de "Likes Girls", su objetivo era que Lea le preguntara a que se debía, y entonces Dianna le confesaría que se sentía atraída hacia ella, sin embargo al momento del ensayo solo fue capaz de decir "es para generar un poco de polémica en las redes" y pasó desapercibido pues el publicista de la serie la felicitó; con este recuerdo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Lea se sobresaltó al ver que su amiga no estaba a su lado, pero sin embargo no se pudo poner de pie para buscarla, un súbdito recuerdo acudió a su mente. Uno de los ensayos de "Born This Way" en el que todos ponían en sus camisetas características con las que habían nacido, y buscaban la aceptación. Recordó lo extraña que se sintió cuando vio el estampado de la camisa de Di "Likes Girls" (le gustan las chicas) , su amiga había dicho que era para generar algo de polémica y todos la felicitaron, pero Lea la miró extrañada, sabía que había algo más, si era simple publicidad, ¿por qué días después había desmentido ser lesbiana en su blog? Eso no daba mucha publicidad, no, definitivamente Charlie no lo había hecho por esos motivos y eso, por algún motivo alegraba a la cantante.. Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y caminó hacia el salón preocupada.

_-Di? Di? No es gracioso Dianna ¿estás aquí?._

No obtuvo respuestas así que siguió dándose vueltas con aire preocupado, hasta que en el sillón encontró a la rubia dormida, con ese aspecto tierno, con esa sonrisa perfecta que nadie le podía quitar. Allí estaba Dianna Agron, Lady Di, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo y alguien sin quien no podría vivir. Desde que la conoció notó la especial conexión que tenía, a pesar de no compartir muchas escenas en Glee, pues paradójicamente eran rivales, fuera de cámara pasaban la mayor cantidad del tiempo juntas. De súbdito recordó la sesión fotográfica que hace un tiempo habían hecho para la revista "GQ" junto a Cory, aquellas en que ambas posaban sexys, y en varias tomas casi se besaban , se estremeció…si no fuera por ese casi. El corazón de Lea estaba conmocionado, hace unos meses había terminado con su novio, el actor de Brodway Theo, recordó el consejo que le había dado Di "Quizá no has buscado lo suficiente, quizá la persona que sueñas está frente tuyo" y aquella frase se la dijo estando de frente a la morena. De pronto, Lea se sobresaltó.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo te pasarás mirádome antes de despertarme?_- dijo divertida la rubia.

Lea no pudo evitar ruborizarse y le pegó con un cojín a Dianna.

-_Me diste un susto de muerte ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Dianna carraspeó, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo explicar lo tortuoso que le resultaba la cercanía de su amiga? Pensó en algo rápido.

-_Anoche vine por un vaso de jugo, pero tenía tanto sueño que me quedé dormida._

Lea sonrió, no tenía jugo en su casa, pero Di tendría sus motivos y no quería incomodarla, comenzó a caminar hacia el tocador.

_-Como sea, hoy es el día del bendito capítulo._

Dianna lo había olvidado por completo, pero se repitió que no tenía de que preocuparse, sólo era Matt.

(En el estudio de Glee)

Lea y Dianna llegaron en el auto de la morena a estudios Fox, el aparcador las recibió y luego se dirigieron al "stage" dónde se grababa la exitosa serie Glee, al entrar saludaron a todos sus compañeros de elenco y Lea se fue a maquillaje, sus escenas con Matt serían las primeras en grabarse. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, la morena fue a tomarse un café, allí se encontró con el profesor.

-_¿Qué hay Lea?_-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-_Todo bien señor Schuestter, extremadamente entusiasmada por cantar Endeless Love y enseñarle a mis compañeros el alto nivel de profesionalismo que podemos llegar a alcanzar como coro-_ respondió la diva enérgicamente, tal como lo habría hecho Rachel Berry. La morena estaba entrando en su papel.

Matt soltó una risita y luego la miró con más seriedad.

-_Escucha Lea, espero que el capítulo de hoy no te parezca incómodo, tienes todo mi apoyo._

Morrison sonrió y luego se alejo, dejando a Lea un tanto más calmada. Minutos después todos los chicos del elenco se encontraban en la sala de ensayos del club Glee, todos los muchachos estaban sentados y el profesor entró en escena. Comenzarían a grabar y todo estaba listo, excepto que…

-_Dianna, ¿podrías cambiar esa mirada de preocupación a una de aburrimiento por tener que escuchar a Rachel?_- era Ryan, el director de Glee.

Charlie le miró confundida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí estaba bastante preocupada y enseguida se esforzó por volver a ser Quinn Fabray.

-_Bien comenzamos a grabar_- gritó Ryan_-Luces, camara y acción._

Y entonces se desarrollo la escena en que Matt y Lea cantaron juntos "Endless Love" y Di intentaba concentrarse, también así sucedieron las grabaciones del resto del capítulo, al final de estas Dianna ya no estaba tranquila, sabía que eso no era actuación, algo pasaba entre su amiga y Matthew.

**Fin del Flash Back- Reunión social del elenco de Glee.**

-_No hay absolutamente nada que no les esté contando chicas_ – dijo Lea un tanto nerviosa

-_Si claro-_ dijo Kevin.

La reunión transcurrió bastante divertida y con conversaciones bastante agradables, al final de esta, los chicos se despidieron para ir a descansar, pues el día siguiente tenían ensayo de una próxima coreografía. Mientras se acercaba a su auto para ir a casa, Lea divisó a Di un par de autos más allá, tenía una expresión extraña, se acercó hasta su amiga.

-_¿Todo bien Di?_

La rubia se vio sorprendida con la llegada de Lea y sacudió la cabeza intentando sonreir.

-_Este, si, todo va bien._

Lea conocía de sobra a su amiga como para saber que eso no era cierto, y estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a su casa a conversar para pasar la noche cuando su celular sonó, extrañada la diva tomo el telefono y se sorprendió aún más al ver quien era el emisor del mensaje de texto "Matthew" decía la pantalla, abrió el mensaje:

"Lea, mensajéame cuando estés en tu apartamento, cariños, Matt."

La morena estaba confundida, estaba con el hace cosa de un minuto y ahora quería verla de nuevo, buscó entre los autos el de su compañero de reparto para preguntarle que pasaba, pero ya no estaba.

_-¿Quién era?_ – le sobresaltó la voz de la rubia.

La aludida recordó la oferta que estaba a punto de hacer a Charlie, y luego vino a su mente el mensaje, por alguna razón también ella quería encontrarse con Matt, miró a la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza.

-_Solo la compañía de teléfono, ya sabes lo molestos que son, bueno Di espero que estés mejor mañana, nos vemos._

Se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su auto. Lo que ella no sabía era que Charlie también había leído el mensaje, sabía quien era y sabía también por que su amiga estaba tan apurada, entró en el auto cabizbaja, no tenía oportunidad.

Un par de minutos después, Lea llegaba acelerada a su departamento y tomaba apurada su celular, sin tener tiempo de pensar mucho tecleó rápidamente.

"Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa Matt?"

Se tendió en un sillón analizando los hechos, el recuerdo de aquel capítulo, el súbdito mensaje de Matt. Sabía que Naya y HeMo tenían razón, había algo que no les estaba diciendo, que el recuerdo de aquel capítulo había despertado varias sensaciones en ella, la atracción hacia su compañero mientras grababa el capítulo, la química era algo innegable, le costó bastante apartar esas ideas de su cabeza y ahora esto. Pero no podía negarse ¿Qué era lo que Morrison tenía para decirle? Su celular volvió a sonar y la morena prácticamente en un segundo ya estaba leyendo.

"¿Puedo ir a visitarte?"

La diva abrió los ojos como platos, le estaba pidiendo venir a departamento ¿Qué debía hacer? Dios, no podía pensar tan rápido, pero no podía hacer esperar demasiado a Matt, de lo contrario creería que su respuesta era una negativa, se apresuro a escribir

"Si, claro."

Dudó unos momentos hasta que pulso "enviar". A los segundos estaba arreglándose ycambiando de atuendo, no terminó de extrañarse de su propia elección, un provocador y ajustado vestido negro, no paró de cambiar su peinado hasta que el timbre sonó. La morena miró la puerta dubitativa durante un instante y luego abrió, la figura de un hombre atractivo la miraba fijo.


	2. El reencuentro y La confesión

Matt sonrió y miró fijamente a su joven compañera de trabajo por un momento antes de sacar su mano de detrás de su espalda, una rosa roja preciosa estaba frente los ojos de Lea, quien abrió los ojos entre feliz y extrañada.

_-Es para ti_ –dijo Matt sonriendo en vista de que la diva no tomaba la flor.

La morena no sabía que hacer, esto no era correcto, no definitivamente no era correcto ¿Por qué su compañero de elenco le regalaba una flor? No habría sido nada extraño viniendo de cualquiera de los demás, pero Lea era lógica y analizaba las circunstancias, ¿por que no 3 días antes?, ¿por que acudía a ella con ese presente luego de los comentarios de la reunión?. Sin embargo otra fuerza peleaba con la lógica, la atracción, y esta siempre vence, con una sonrisa en los labios Lea tomó la rosa y sintió su olor con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-Es preciosa, Matthew._

El hombre se quedó allí, parado y sonriente, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tomaría que Lea lo dejara entrar?, alzó las cejas y la morena comprendió que no había ido hasta ahí sólo para eso, bueno, parecía lógico, abrió un poco más la puerta y se dirigió a Matt.

-_Pasa Matt, ¿te sirvo algo?._

-_Champagne si tienes, dos hielos, por favor_- contestó el cantante.

-_En seguida._

La diva buscó entre su reserva de vino y abrió una de sus mejores botellas, algo le decía que la situación lo ameritaba. Sirvió dos copas hasta el borde, ambas con hielo, las llevó en una bandeja hasta la mesita del salón, donde Matt esperaba sentado en el sofá, Lea encendió la televisión y se sentó junto a él.

-_¿Qué te trae por aquí? No puedo dejar de decir que me sorprendió bastante tu mensaje, nos habíamos visto hace unos minutos en la reunión_.

Matt carraspeó nervioso, tenía que atreverse, para eso había venido aquí, para averiguar si en Lea también se habían despertado esos sentimientos, bueno, primero tenía que partir por saber si en el capitulo "Ballade" habían nacido aquellos sentimientos, pero no podía, no aún.

-_Este, nada, solo me apetecía conversar contigo, hace mucho que no nos juntábamos solo por diversión._

Lea asintió mientras se fijaba en el peinado de su acompañante, tan perfecto como siempre y en los abdominales que se dejaban entrever bajo su ajustada camisa, desde el primer día de filmación todas las chicas se habían pasado comentando lo lindo que estaba el profesor Schue, pero a todas se les había ido olvidando con el tiempo, excepto a Lea, y luego ese capítulo…

_-Interesante la reunión, ¿no lo crees?._

_-Bastante_ – contestó la diva, perdida en los atributos físicos de quien tenía en frente, cada vez parecían ser más, y había hablado de la reunión, ojalá estuviera aquí por lo que ella pensaba, y si era así ¡que fuera luego al grano!

-_Lea, ¿Por qué te maquillas?_ – preguntó de pronto Matt, luego de observarla un momento.

La morena se extraño al principio y luego se ruborizó, parecía la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero claro, como iba a entenderlo un hombre.

-_Todas las chicas lo hacen Matt, es para pulir las imperfecciones y verte más bella._

-_Pero tú no necesitas ese maquillaje, ya eres más que bella._

Por un instante Lea se vió impulsada a besarle, a entregarse por completo a aquellos sentimientos que ella creía superados, pero algo intervino en su camino. ¿Por qué la rubia se presentaba ahora? ¿Por qué su rostro, sus labios se presentaban con tanta claridad? Y entonces un recuerdo la invadió,

**Flash Back – (Estudios Fox, Stage de Glee)**

Los chicos se preparaban para las grabaciones de las escenas de "Born This Way" luego de reiterados ensayos, incluyendo aquel de la polémica idea de publicidad de Dianna. Pero sin duda la más nerviosa era Lea, iba a grabar una escena bastante sentimental con su mejor amiga Di, en este capítulo Finn golpeaba por accidente la nariz de Rachel, y ella consideraba operarse. La morena y la rubia ya habían grabado juntas una escena de este capítulo, en ella Quinn Fabray acompañaba a Rachel Berry a una visita al cirujano plástico, ya ahí la diva se había sentido muy cohibida y con una extraña sensación en el estómago, la cercanía de Di en frente de todos la abrumada. Y eso no era todo, ahora tenían que cantar juntas, en ello pensaba cuando la rubia se le acercó.

-_Me encantará cantar contigo, será una escena estupenda_ – le dijo.

-_Por supuesto, no puedo esperar_-respondió la diva sonriendo.

Luego se miraron fijamente un momento, como si estuvieran a punto de confesarse algo, Charlie abrió los labios pero entonces, Ryan, apareció gritando como de costumbre.

-_Chicos, chicos, a la locación de la sala de coro, grabaremos la escena de Lea y Dianna._

"La escena de Lea y Dianna" pensó la morena sobresaltada, por alguna razón, eso le inquietaba bastante, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar en ello, pues Di la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntas hasta la sala de coro. Todos los chicos ya estaban sentados en los asientos y entrando en su papel, la morena y la rubia tomaron asiento en los bancos de presentación, iban a cantar "I Fell Pretty/Unpretty", con la cual Quinn intentaba convencer a Rachel de que así, con la nariz que tenía era hermosa. Ambas vocalizaron un momento y Ryan dio la orden de grabar. Durante la canción, la química fue innegable, durante los momentos en que se miraban algo profundo penetraba a ambas, cantaron con tanto sentimiento que cuando terminó la escena ambas estaban sin habla, se miraron, e incluso todo el resto del elenco estaba con la boca abierta.

-_Excelente trabajo chicas! Miren como los dejaron a todos, sentí la emoción_ – dijo entusiasmado y aplaudiendo Ryan.

Las aludidas solo se limitaron a sonreír, pues no podían hacer mucho más. Mientras los chicos se preparaban para el resto de las escenas, la diva se dirigió a los baños, tenía que pensar, sacarse la penetrante mirada de aquellos perfectos ojos miel de la mene. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, en los lavabos se encontró con Di, que la miró sonriendo, en sus ojos se reflejaba una emoción evidente.

_-Eso fue genial, Lea, eres la mejor cantante que conozco, sentí la canción hasta lo más profundo, si hasta me emocioné_-le dijo señalando una lágrima.

-_Oh, Di_, -dijo Lea mientras corría a secarle la lágrima –_ tu eres la mejor, eso fue espectacular_- se abrazaron fuerte durante un momento.

_-De todas formas no estoy de acuerdo en que hayas cantada esa canción_- espetó Charlie.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque sería ridículo que te sintieras así, de la manera que sea eres hermosa, la más hermosa._

Y entonces las mejillas de la diva parecieron arder, una atracción inminente comenzaba a crecer.

**Fin del Flash Back- Departamento de Lea.**

"De la manera que sea eres hermosa" Recordó esas palabras que la atravesaron, las mismas palabras que Matt le decía ahora.

-_¿Lea? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo distraída._

-_Oh, disculpa, sólo pensaba, gracias por el cumplido_ –respondió la cantante sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Y entonces Matt entendió que era el momento, debía comenzar a abarcar el tema por el cual había venido, por el cual se encontraba allí.

-_Curioso el capítulo del cual se acordaron los chicos ¿no lo crees?_

-_Oh, si, por supuesto, fue un muy buen capítulo_-dijo Lea, alegrándose de que el atractivo hombre que tenía en frente comenzara a entrar en el tema que ella esperaba.

_-Me trajo bastantes recuerdos_ –dijo su interlocutor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_¿A sí? ¿De que tipo?_

Matt carraspeó un poco y se sintió nervioso, era el momento de confesarle todo.

-_Agradables, digo, de lo que sentí en aquél capítulo._

-_¿Qué sentiste, Matt?_ –preguntó la diva acercándose disimuladamente a él.

-_Lea, la verdadera razón por la que vine hasta aquí hoy, es por que… aquél día, en la filmación, y luego de esa canción juntos… yo, me sentí muy atraído hacia ti. Intenté convencerme de que era incorrecto, de que eras muy joven e incluso intenté negarlo, lo logré por algún tiempo, pero hoy, luego de que los chicos lo recordaran…sé que nunca lo olvidé-respondió Matt acercándose aún más a Lea._

La diva lo miró con una gran sonrisa, eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado a ella, y Matt le atraía mucho, se acercó, acortando la distancia a apenas un par de centímetros.

-_Oh Matt! ¿Hablas en serio?_

-_Muy en serio ¿por qué lo dices?_

-_Es que a mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo._

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un largo y apasionado beso, el primero entre ellos, sin embargo algo inquietaba a Lea, ese recuerdo y Dianna, ¿por qué pensaba en ella mientras besaba a Matt?

Departamento de Dianna.

La rubia llegó a su departamento con el ánimo por los suelos, luego de leer ese mensaje no podía encontrarse bien, no podía soportar la idea de que en aquel mismo instante Lea estaba reunida con Matt, ni siquiera quería pensar en qué estaban haciendo. Estuvo a punto de llamar un par de veces al departamento de su amiga, pero desistió.

Intentaba recordar en que punto había llegado a esto, en que momento su atracción hacia su mejor amiga se había vuelto tan fuerte, pero no podía recordarlo, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, nada cambiaría las cosas, estaba enamorada de ella y ya no había nada que hacer. Pero no sabía como decírselo, aunque en algunas ocasiones había sorprendido a Lea mirándola nada le podía asegurar que la diva sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía; no sabía que hacer.

Rendida se echó sobre su amplia cama, no, no podía dejar esto de lado, necesitaba ayuda. Y sabía muy bien donde encontrar personas que hubieran pasado lo mismo. Hace tiempo Naya y HeMo habían reconocido su relación, ahora paseaban tomadas de la mano y todos eran felices por ellas, eso era lo que ella quería hacer junto a Lea, pero pedirles ayuda a sus amigas, significaría contarles todo, y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Aunque ambas cantantes eran muy cercanas a ella y sabía que podía confiarles el secreto. Mientras tenía este pensamiento marcó el número del departamento de Naya, rápido para no poder arrepentirse, sabía que ambas iban a estar allí. La voz de la latina sonó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿Hola?_

-_Naya, ¿Qué tal? Soy yo, Dianna._

-_Nena! ¿Qué tal todo? Como está esa sensualidad-_dijo Naya con su acostumbrada picardía.

-_Hey! ¿Quién es? ¿a quién le dices eso?_ – gritó desde su habitación HeMo un tanto celosa.

_-Mi amor, sólo es Dianna._

_-Ah, dale saludos, dile que la quiero._

Del otro lado de la línea Dianna suspiraba ¿Por qué no podría ella ser así de feliz? Murmuró deprimida.

-_Hey, no te escuchas nada de bien ¿pasa algo?_-preguntó la latina

-_Si, en realidad si pasa algo. Naya tengo que pedirte un favor, también a HeMo, es muy importante que vengan las dos, necesito hablar con ambas_

_-Claro Di, tranquila, estamos allá en unos instantes._

_-Gracias, son lo mejor._

La rubia colgó el teléfono y comenzó a camiar nerviosa por todo el apartamento, necesitaba pensar en cómo les diría la verdad a sus compañeras de reparto. Se comió las uñas hasta que no quedó nada, por un momento pensó en mentirles e inventarse algún problema, pero entonces tomó la foto en que ella y Lea posaban sensualmente para las cámaras de "GQ", aquella sesión de fotos en que tan cerca habían estado sus labios y entendió que debía hacer esto si quería tener a la diva. Entonces sonó el timbre. Dianna corrió abrir, allí estaban Naya y HeMo que entraron preocupadas en el lugar, mirando a todos lados como si buscaran a un secuestrador o algo.

-_Ya vinimos, ¿Qué sucede?-_ dijo una preocupada HeMo.

-_Tranquila, traje un paralizante_ – la apoyó Naya.

Dianna soltó una risita y las abrazó a ambas, habían sido muy amigas desde siempre, y contaba con ellas siempre que tenía problemas, como ahora. Las invitó a tomar asiento y se sentó frente a ellas. Como de costumbre "Heya" (como llamaban a la pareja conformada por HeMo y Naya ) , estaban tomadas de la mano y en actitud cariñosa.

-_Chicas, ejem…tengo algo que decirles._

Las muchachas la miraron extrañadas.

-_Necesito consejo, me pasa algo que necesito hablar con alguien urgentemente, y se los digo a ustedes, porque tiene mucho que ver con su relación._

_-Dianna ¿Qué pasa?_ –quiso saber la latina, presintiendo de que se trataba –aunque nunca hubiera presentido de quién se trataba-.

Dianna se cayó un momento pero luego las palabras salieron presurosas de su boca.

-_Estoy enamorada de Lea._


	3. Preparando una cena

Naya y HeMo miraron perplejas a Dianna luego de su confesión; ambas chicas presentían que podía ser algo así, pero, ¿Lea? ¿Estarían hablando de la misma Lea?, bueno, por supuesto ¿Cuántas Lea's tenían en común? Naya intentaba procesar la información, Dianna nunca había hecho notar nada, pero a pesar de que era demasiado inesperado no podía evitar sentir ternura, se sentía tocada, identificada. Sin embargo HeMo no lo tomó en serio y se río nerviosa.

-_Bueno Di, la broma es buena, pero ya dinos que pasa._

Naya le pegó con el codo y Charlie la miró coherentemente, y muy seria, claro que no era una broma, y no deseaba que insistieran en el tema, ya demasiado difícil era haberles confesado lo que sentía como para repetirlo de nuevo. Comprendía la perplejidad de sus amigas. Desde el principio puso todo su esfuerzo en esconderlo, e incluso recurrió a sus dotes de actriz, en cierta manera la alegraba bastante saber que había funcionado con sus compañeras, eso significaba que nadie más del elenco debía de sospecharlo… ni siquiera Lea.

-_Dianna, ¿Cuándo comenzó a pasar esto?_-preguntó la latina un tanto confundida aún.

-_Desde el primer día, desde el primer capítulo, cuando miré a Lea, cuando grabé mi primera escena con ella, algo extraño recorrió mi espalda, un escalofrío como reacción a su cercanía. Luego me sorprendí mirándola demasiado seguido. Por las noches pensé en los insultos que Quinn le decía y no paraba de pensar en lo hermosa que Lea era y como alguien podía pensar aquellas cosas de ella. Lo peor era que yo era quien los decía. Y verla besarse con Cory… ya no lo soporto._

HeMo se estremeció, la comprendía tan bien, recordaba la relación que Santana y Puck habían mantenido intermitentemente en algunos capítulos, cuando las chicas aún no era pareja y lo difícil que había sido ver a Naya besándolo. Instintivamente tomó la mano de la morena y la latina se la apretó fuerte, adivinó los pensamientos de su novia como hace mucho tiempo hacía. Se dirigió a Dianna.

_-Di, ¿estás completamente segura de que no es solamente una confusión? ¿Totalmente convencida de que te gusta?_

Dianna se alteró y se apretó las manos, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Estaba más segura de ello que de nada en la vida. Le contestó a la latina casi gritando

-_Claro que estoy segura, Naya. Yo amo a Lea Michele Sarfati, la he amado desde el principio, pasé mucho tiempo tratando de negarlo, pero es que ya no puedo llevar esto en mi corazón, necesito a Lea a mi lado…a mí Lea a mí lado._

_-Bien bien, estás segura, ¿Lea lo sospecha? ¿Lo sabe?_ – contestó la rubia bailarina sorprendida por lo alterada que se había puesto la cantante.

-_No, claro que no lo sabe, ¿Qué pasa si yo no le gusto? Nunca podría atreverme a perder su amistad a causa de esta locura._

_-Pues el amor es una locura_ – dijo con una media sonrisa HeMo, acariciando la mano de su novia.

-_Vamos Charlie, siempre hemos sabido que tienen una química especial, ¡no se separan en todo el día!_- apoyó Naya.

-_¡Pero eso es cómo amigas! Y ya no soporto tenerla sólo como eso, sé que ustedes no me juzgarán por esto, pero cada vez que veo sus labios el impulso de besarla es demasiado intenso pensar en otra cosa, de veras que lo intento, pero la necesito cerca_ – de pronto la voz se le quebró – _de verdad no sé que hacer_ – terminó la frase entre sollozos.

Sus dos acompañantes se pusieron de pie rápidamente y la abrazaron sin pensárselo dos veces. La intentaron tranquilizar pero Dianna se sentía realmente mal. Por encima de la cabeza de la triste Di, HeMo miró interrogante a Naya, quien sabía lo que quería preguntar la rubia y le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación, y también aprovechó para lanzarle un beso con la mano.

_-Este, Dianna, ¿puedo preguntar que fue lo que te hizo llamar hoy?, quiero decir ¿Porque no antes?._

La aludida comenzó a sollozar aún más al recordar los motivos, el mensaje, Lea corriendo a su auto, la inminente junta que se debería estar llevando a cabo.

_-Es Matt, luego de lo que comentamos en la reunión de hace un rato mensajeó a Lea, todos sabemos, como lo dijimos hoy que eso no fue sólo actuación, y debe significar que a Lea le gustan los hombres y nunca pensaría en mi de otra manera._

_-Bueno, yo tuve novio antes de estar con Naya, a veces uno necesita tiempo para descubrir su verdadero ser_ – dijo HeMo.

-_No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes_-replicó la latina coquetamente.

Y Dianna conocía perfectamente esa expresión, la morena tenía algún plan entre manos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie en el mundo la iba a sacar de su idea, hasta que se llevara a cabo. No pudo evitar reír ante la cara que tenía Naya y se calmó un poco.

-_Suéltalo ya, ¿Qué te propones?_

_-¿No es obvio?_ – sonrió HeMo

-_¿Qué cosa?_ – se confundió Charlie.

_-Pues claro que es obvio_ – enfatizó la latina.

_-¿Qué es obvio?-_volvió a decir Di

_-Totalmente obvio_ – Dijo HeMo asintiendo

-_¡Alguien puede decirme que demonios es lo tan obvio!_ – dijo con enojo Di.

-_Que tienes que invitarla a salir_ –dijeron Heya al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Qué cosa? Se han vuelto locas, claro que no lo haré, no podré decirle nada, estaré demasiado nerviosa-_

_-Tranquila, HeMo y yo podemos acompañarte, será una doble cita, claro que Lea creerá que es una reunión de diversión, y no se le hará raro, después de todo siempre salimos juntas._

Dianna lo pensó un momento, sus amigas tenían razón, con ellas no sería tan difícil, y además tenía que hacer algo luego, no fuera cosa que lo de Matt y Lea pasara más allá.

_-Está bien._

Heya comenzaron a gritar fuerte y aplaudir por la decisión de Dianna, se veían tan alegres, que no pudo contenerse y se unió a sus risas, sin duda se sentía más tranquila y más confianda: sí, le diría todo a la diva, ella diría que estaba enamorada también y serían tan felices como sus amigas lo eran justo ahora,

_-Bueno tienes que llamarle, dile que nos vemos mañana en Tiffany's Restaurant._

Dianna cogió el teléfono y marcó a su mejor amiga, una vez que el tono comenzó a sonar empezó a temblar, pero cuando la voz de la morena contestó creyó que iba a desmayarse.

_-Di! ¿Qué hay?._

_-Este Hola Lea, me preguntaba si… ¿podríamos ir a cenar mañana a Tiffany's?, también irán Naya y HeMo_

_-De lujo! ¿a que hora paso por ti?_ – por alguna razón Lea sonaba un poco triste en esta última frase.

-_No, tu no tendrás que pasar por nadie; yo, digo nosotras, pasaremos por ti a las 7, después de todo soy yo, la que invita…y Naya y HeMo, claro._

_-De acuerdo Di, nos vemos entonces.-Dijo divertida la diva por las confusiones de su amiga_

_-Si,… ¡Oye Lea!._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Te amo, duerme bien._

_-Yo también te amo muchísimo Lady Di, descansa._

Dianna colgó el teléfono nerviosa, esas confusiones pudieron haber revelado algo a Lea, sin embargo sus amigas la tranquilizaron, y las tres comenzaron a celebrar el sí de Lea con almohadazos y chistes entre ellas. Pero en el fondo, un nerviosismo crecía preocupantemente dentro de Di, con Heya o sin las chicas, de todas formas le iba a decir a Lea lo que sentía y sabría por fin que sentía la diva por ella. Imaginó que pasaría si le decía que la quería como amiga, entonces su amistad nunca sería la misma y no podría tenerla ni siquiera como eso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, eso si que no lo soportaría ¿pero que pasaba si Lea sentía lo mismo que ella?. Si, la felicidad de saber eso merecía el riesgo.

A altas horas las chicas se fueron a dormir juntas, Dianna fue la primera en caer, las lágrimas habían cansado sus ojos y todo el estrés del día habían hecho efecto, en ese momento HeMo miró a Naya, quien seguía despierta. La rubia le sonrió.

_-¿No te parece adorable lo que siente Di?_

_-Tú me pareces mucho más adorable._

HeMo posó los labios sobre los de Naya, en un largo y tierno beso.

_-Te amo, Morrison._

_-Y yo a ti, Rivera._

Ambas se durmieron abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**Departamento de Lea**

_-Hey, recuerda que yo estoy aquí ¿a quien amas tanto niña?_ – dijo Matt con el ceño fruncido y cara apenada.

_-Con esa carita te ves adorable, era Dianna, claro que la amo, es mi mejor amiga._

"Mi mejor amiga", a menudo Lea se sorprendía intentando convencerse de que quería a Lady Di sólo como eso, pero su interior se alteraba vez que lo pensaba. La diva pensaba también en que, a pesar de que las chicas siempre se habían dicho "te amo" este había sido distinto, no tenía el mismo significado de siempre, por ninguna de las dos partes. Tenía que reconocer también que saber de la presencia de Heya en la cena, le había incomodado, adoraba a esas chicas, pero ahora quería estar a solas con Di, necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas y sólo podría hacerlo en su presencia. Además desde que Naya y HeMo comenzaron a salir, Lea empezó a sentirse un tanto incómoda al estar con ellas y Dianna al mismo tiempo, Heya eran pareja y todo el mundo lo sabía, mientras que ella y Charlie…

_-Lea, ¿qué han significado todos estos besos?...los que nos hemos dado_ –le sobresaltó una voz

Matt hizo la pregunta nervioso, para el no habían sido un juego bajo ningún punto de vista. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia Lea estaban más claros que nunca, se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia ella, y la quería para él. No era un capricho como otras lo habían sido, esto era real, tan real como su presencia. A lo largo de todo el tiempo que había pasado grabando Glee, los sentimientos hacia la morena como algo más que una colega, había ido creciendo, aunque siempre escondidos y controlados, sin embargo ahora eran algo mucho más grande.

_-Pues, yo siempre me he sentido atraída hacia ti, eres un caballero, muy divertido y besas muy bien_ – Lea se rió un momento – _creo que me gustas, Matthew._

El actor se sintió profundamente feliz por esa declaración, era mucho más de lo que él esperaba, ni siquiera había reparado en el "creo", y su felicidad le hizo decidirse a decir la verdad, aunque las palabras sonaban fuertes, así de fuertes eran también sus sentimientos.

_-Estoy enamorado de ti_ – se aventuró a decir.

Lea le miró perpleja, ¿enamorado? Ciertamente se sentía muy atraída hacia Matt, pero ¿amor? Esa era una palabra muy grande…y sin embargo hace cosa de un minuto se lo había dicho a Dianna. ¿Por qué Dianna aparecía cada vez que se besaba con un chico? Le había pasado más de una vez con Theo, veía claramente su cabello rubio, su mirada tan sexy y sus labios carnosos, llamándola, pronunciando su nombre, tenía que sacarse a su amiga de la cabeza, eran sólo eso, amigas, pero tampoco podía decirle a Morrison que ella le amaba también, no se permitiría mentirle, así que por hacer algo, le besó.

_-Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo?_ –preguntó emocionado el hombre que tenía en frente.

_-Pues claro._

Lea besó a Matt, ahora oficialmente tenía novio, pero no se sentía feliz, no estaba bien, mientras besaba a Matt nada se movía en su interior, le atraía mucho y le confundía también, pero ella quería más que eso. Se tranquilizó pensando en que el amor vendría después; si, saldrían un tiempo y luego el amor florecería en su totalidad.

Ahora comenzó a sentirse contenta, de hecho hasta se visualizaba con Matt; sin embargo apenas él se durmió, sus pensamientos viajaron inmediatamente a Di. Pensaba en cómo le diría mañana que estaba saliendo con su compañero de trabajo, porque de alguna manera se lo tendría que decir, luego se decía que Dianna no tenía porqué molestarse, es más, quizá hasta se alegraría, y luego que quizá la noticia le dolería a su amiga; y el ciclo volvía a iniciar, pensó en ello una y otra vez hasta que se durmió.

**Departamento de Dianna.**

Una vez que Naya y HeMo se durmieron, Di se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y se dirigió al salón, donde caminó y caminó un largo rato. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a las estrellas, le regalaría absolutamente todas a Lea, el cielo y el universo entero si podía. Se recostó en el sofá sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de la morena, y pensando en la noticia que mañana, en la cena, le daría: estaba enamorada de ella. Estaba decidido, se lo haría saber.

**Y así dejamos en suspenso el tercer capítulo! El cuarto se viene pronto. Muchas gracias a todos los que han hecho Review, es mi primer fic de Glee y su apoyo significa mucho para mí. Cariños ^^, si les gusta el Fic, pasen el dato a sus amigos**


	4. La canción y La cena

El ensayo por el que todos se habían retirado temprano el día anterior de la reunión del elenco, era el de las coreografías del episodio "I Kissed a Girl", el que sería estrenado en un par de semanas por las pantallas de Fox. La trama principal de este capítulo sería que Finn intenta que Santana vuelva al club Glee, y para ello hace que todos le canten y la hagan sentirse bien con el hecho de ser lesbiana y estar con Brittany. Finalmente ella asume su condición sexual. A primera hora se juntaban todas las chicas del elenco para ensayar la coreografía de la canción "I Kissed a Girl" (Besé a una chica) en la cual deberían actuar sexys entre ellas, tocándose y haciéndose divertidos gestos, en el capítulo este fragmento se llevaría a cabo cuando un miembro del equipo de futbol molestara a Santana, y las chicas saldrían en su defensa.

A las nueve de la mañana Dianna, Naya, Hether, Amber, Jenna y Lea se encontraban conversando divertidas y haciéndose bromas sobre como tendrían que actuar.

_-Bueno, al menos dos de nosotras están felices de poder gustarse en público_-Dijo divertida Jenna mirando a Naya y HeMo.

_-Tengo que asumirlo, ¡estoy emocionadísima! al fin puedo actuar como Naya del todo y aceptar que soy lesbiana frente a todo el mundo_ – dijo sonriendo Naya.

_-Y no sólo eso! Si no que nuestros fans aman tanto a Brittana que todos estarán felices_ – dijo aplaudiendo HeMo.

-_Vamos chicas, una demostración de amor para ir entrando en papeles_ – comentó una divertida Amber

_-Bueno, bueno, pero sólo por que soy una profesional que se prepara ¿eh?_ – sentenció HeMo en tono poco creíble.

En ese momento besó largamente a Heather, se acariciaban las mejillas y se mantenían fuertemente abrazadas, ante esta escena todas se mantenían gritando y aplaudiendo felices, excepto dos de las chicas.

A la izquierda de Dianna, Lea Michele miraba a Heya nostálgica, sin saber porqué. La noche anterior había sido lo mismo, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en la canción que tendrían que interpretar al día siguiente, por algún motivo la hacía sentirse incómoda, exhibida y ese motivo se relacionaba de inmediato con el rostro de su amiga Dianna. Agradecía que no tuviera que hacer escenas muy cercanas con ella, pues se pondría muy nerviosa, y sin embargo lo detestaba…así al menos habría tenido una excusa para ser sexy con ella; ¿pero que le sucedía? ¡ella estaba saliendo con Matt!, quien en ese preciso momento pasó cerca de ellas repasando libreto junto a Cory, disimuladamente le guiñó a Lea un ojo y la diva le sonrió. Nuevamente pensó en la coreografía, el único contacto que tendría con Charlie sería irónicamente en el verso "Lose my discretion" (perdí mi discreción), en donde la morena se le acercaría y le sonreiría, sólo eso.

Mientras tanto Dianna Agron estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, mientras veía a sus amigas besarse no pudo alegrarse, deseaba ser ella quien fuera así de feliz, miró a Lea, la chica tampoco aplaudía, más bien miraba al infinito ¿estaría ella pensando lo mismo?. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y sonrió al pensar en la parte que le tocaba con Lea. Cuando supo que en la canción "I Kissed a Girl" no tendría nada sexy con ella no pudo más que decepcionarse, el único contacto que tenían consistía en una sonrisa por parte de la diva en el verso de "perdí la discreción". Perfecto. Al menos en el ensayo, Di no pensaba hacer caso, le daría a Lea un adelanto de su declaración en la cena de más tarde, claro, que Dianna no tenía idea de la noticia que Lea le iba a dar a ella…

_-¡Chicas! ¡A las locaciones del pasillo!_ – gritó Ryan entusiasmado.

Las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos y siguieron a sus compañeras que se ponían en posición, todas agrupadas enfrentando al futbolista que había molestado a Santana. Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en la sala de coro de Glee y las verían entrar cantando.

_-Bien chicas, quiero que se vean sexys y enamoradas de sus compañeras, Naya, Heather, ¡ es su gran momento, los fans esperan!. Todo listo, luces, cámara, Glee!_ – sentenció Ryan.

Las chicas comenzaron a escuchar los acordes de la canción que ya habían grabado unos días atrás y comenzó la actuación. Naya comenzó a avanzar con Lea mirándola provocativamente a su lado. La diva ya no podía más de los nervios, era el momento de "Lose my discretion" cantó su parte y retrocedió hasta donde estaba Dianna para sonreírle, sin embargo esta puso las manos a la altura de su pecho, en un sexy abrazo, y la cara de la rubia decía claramente "es mía". Lea no podía creerlo, muchas emociones se mezclaban dentro de ella, la cercanía de Dianna, la cara que había puesto, le resultaba simplemente irresistible. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir con el ensayo, y en la parte de la sala de coro estaba presente Matt quien la miraba coquetamente. Una vez que el ensayo terminó los chicos aplaudieron.

-B_ravo! Excelente, las más sexys que he visto, ah, Dianna, por cierto, me gustó eso del sexy abrazo a Lea, se queda para las grabaciones_ – dijo feliz Ryan.

Todos lo pasaron por alto y siguieron celebrando, excepto Dianna, Naya, Heather y Lea. Dianna estaba feliz, había resultado y además podría hacerlo para la grabación y todo el mundo lo vería. Heather y Naya miraban cómplices y orgullosas a Di, estaba avanzando rápido y a este paso la cena sería todo un éxito. Y Lea… Lea no podía creerlo, todo lo que había sentido, tendría que volver a experimentarlo frente a cámaras y para todo el mundo ¿Por qué rayos lo hizo Dianna?. La diva avisó a Ryan que iría al tocador y volvería.

Cuando Lea llegó al tocador intentó analizar los hechos tranquilamente, la polera de "Likes Girls" podría haber sido una coincidencia, pero ese abrazo y esa cara, y justo a Lea, eso ya no podía ser coincidencia, ni Ryan ni nadie le había dado la idea, Di lo hizo por iniciativa propia; Y por algún motivo Lea sonrió, fue así como Charlie la encontró.

_-Excelente ensayo Lea_ – sonrió la rubia.

Ahora su presencia ponía a Lea más nerviosa de lo esperable y hasta sonreía de una manera extraña.

_-Este… sí, ha sido genial, Dianna ¿de dónde ha salido ese abrazo?_

Dianna sonrió y abrazó fuerte a Lea.

_-Siempre te abrazo ¿acaso ahora no puedo_?- replicó con cara de tristeza.

_-No, no es eso, es que eso fue…diferente._

_-Si Lea, tienes razón, lo fue, pero es un adelanto de lo que te diré esta noche, lo siento tendrás que esperar unas horitas más._

Charlie besó en la mejilla a Lea y volvió al estudio de las grabaciones, dejando a la diva de una pieza ¿adelanto de la noticia? ¿Qué tipo de noticia?, bueno, ella también tenía una noticia que darle….

**Departamento de Lea**

Desde las 4 de la tarde Lea había estado caminando de un lado para otro, si bien Di pasaría por ella a las 7 algo la tenía muy nerviosa…bueno, Di y Heya. Se cambió de ropa unas 20 veces, hasta que se decidió por un corto y ceñido vestido celeste claro. Su maquillaje iba acorde, se veía francamente bellísima, ideal para la ocasión. Esa era la gran pregunta de Lea, ¿Qué ocasión?. Dianna le había dicho que el abrazo del ensayo de aquel día tenía algo que ver con algo que le contaría, y un instinto hacía que su nerviosismo creciera más y más, ¿y que si le decía que…? No, era imposible, después de todo era ella la que veía a la rubia cuando besaba a sus novios, no Dianna.

Sus novios…pensó en la noticia que ella tenía que darle a su amiga, francamente se sentía en extremo atraída por Matt, le gustaba muchísimo, era tan guapo y muy sexy y ser mayor le daba un sex appeal enorme. Y no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia él, desde aquel capítulo siempre lo había tenido presente, y Matt se veía tan enamorado de ella…, Si, por supuesto que se lo diría a Dianna, era su amiga y tenía que saber que estaba saliendo con alguien, era tan normal, por eso no se podía explicar porqué le daba tanto miedo.

Se sentó a revisar su teléfono como de costumbre, y tropezó con aquel mensaje de Matthew, hace unos días atrás cuando ella estaba a punto de invitar a Charlie a quedarse con ella. Y también pensó en el día en que grabó el famoso episodio con Matt, aquel día cuando miró a Dianna y comenzó a pensar en ella…en las fotos que se había tomado. Salió de los mensajes y abrió sus imágenes, específicamente una de sus favoritas, aquella en que ella y la rubia casi se besaban. La miró hipnotizada, deseando ordenarle a la Lea que posaba a la cámara que besara a su acompañante…y entonces sonó el timbre.

La diva se apuró y vió por el ojo de vidrio que una chica de rasgos latinos le lanzaba un beso, puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. Naya, vestida con una camisa transparente y unos pantalones, la recien llegada saltó sobre Lea y la besó en la mejilla, la cantante sonrió.

_-Nos vimos esta mañana y ya te extrañaba muchísimo Naya._

_-Si, si luego de esas miradas que nos dimos en la canción es difícil olvidarse de mí._

_-Hey! Novia presente, cariño._

HeMo entró en el apartamento tan escandalosamente como la latina, la apartó y abrazó fuerte a Lea, también la besó en la mejilla.

_-Que tal todo, señorita Berry_-dijo contenta.

_-Wow, Brittany, felicitaciones, haz recordado un nombre!._

Se dieron un empujoncito y rieron felices, la rubia iba vestida de polera y pantalón al igual que su novia y ambas se veían hermosas. Y entonces, Dianna Agron entró en la habitación, llevaba un vestido tan corto y ceñido como el de Lea pero de color azul, se veían casi iguales, pero las chicas al mirarse no estaban pensando en ello, estaban boquiabiertas mirándose, casi desvistiéndose con la mirada. Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo hermosa que se veía la otra y se quedaron así un largo rato.

_-Ejem! ¿No se saludarán? El capítulo de hoy las afectó señoritas_ – dijo Naya para que alguien hiciera algo.

Dianna sacudió la cabeza y Lea rió nerviosa, ambas chicas se acercaron y se besaron en la mejilla.

_-Hola Lady Di, te ves muy bien._ –dijo sonriendo Lea.

_-Estás hermosa, Lea_ – le correspondió Dianna.

_-Bueno bueno, dejemos algo para la cena ¿no Di?_ – dijo Naya mirando a la rubia.

_-Este, claro, claro, iré a sacar el coche y ustedes espérenme en le entrada, ¿me acompañas HeMo?, está oscuro por allá._

_-Este…si, claro, supongo_ – dijo la bailarina muy confundida.

Dianna salió rápidamente del apartamento y una vez que estuvieron en el ascensor comenzó a moverse nerviosa.

_-¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso de la oscuridad?_ – pregunto Heather.

-¡_Claro que no es la oscuridad HeMo!, es Lea, no puedo hacer esto, se ve muy hermosa, estoy demasiado intranquila, no podré hacerlo, me gusta cada vez más y si me rechaza no sabré que hacer_

Heather abrazó fuerte a su amiga y luego le miró fijo.

_-Di, ¿acaso no haz visto como te ha mirado cuando entraste?, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien._

HeMo tenía razón, ¿Qué había sido esa mirada de Lea? Podría estar casi segura de que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, este hecho le hizo tener más confianza. Fueron por el auto y en la entrada del edificio esperaban Naya y Lea, en el camino dejó que las chicas hablaran entre ellas, ella sólo habló lo necesario y se dedicó a mirar a Lea, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y la rubia tenía más y más esperanzas.

**Tifanny's Restaourant.**

Cuando las cuatro amigas llegaron al restaurante tomaron la mesa que había reservado. Lo que más les gustaba de este lugar era que todos allí eran cantantes, actores, productores a quienes no les interesaba abrumarlas pidiéndoles autógrafos. Las chicas amaban estar con sus fans, pero de vez en cuando necesitaban y privacidad, como ahora.

Tomaron asiento, Lea junto a Naya y mirando de frente a Dianna, y Di junto a Heather quien miraba de frente a la latina. Una cita doble en todo su esplendor, sólo que en esta cita, sólo una pareja estaba oficializada. Las cuatro pidieron langosta y vino, mientras la orden estaba lista les llevaron vasos del mejor champagne.

_-¿Por qué brindaremos hoy?_ –preguntó HeMo.

_-Yo propongo que sea por el próximo capítulo y lo duro que hemos trabajado en él-_dijo una sonriente Lea.

_-Bueno pues, entonces por "I Kissed a Girl" y por todas las chicas que se sienten atraídas a otras chicas_ – dijo Naya mirando alternadamente a Lea y Dianna quienes se ruborizaron _-…Como HeMo y yo._

Entonces la diva y Charlie se relajaron un poco más, sin embargo ambas se miraban fijo. Dianna pensaba en lo hermosa que la morena se veía esta noche, y su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más por lo que le diría. Mientras Lea se sentía pésimo, estando con Dianna….no quería contarle lo de Matt.

_-¿No creen que es genial que dos chicas se gusten y puedan estar juntas?_-dijo Naya, quería ir preparando el terreno para su amiga.

_-Es lo mejor, no hay nada peor que amar a alguien y tener miedo de ello, el amor es genial, sin importar su forma_-agregó HeMo

_-¿Tu que piensas Lea?_ – dijo nerviosa Charlie, tenía que tantear terreno.

_-¿Yo? Este… pues si dos chicas se aman, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer_ – dijo ruborizándose.

Todas sonrieron cómplices, esto se estaba poniendo bueno. Las langostas llegaron y las chicas comenzaron a comer y a reír de las tantas cosas que le habían pasado en la serie. Naya recordaba cuando había tenido sexo con el novio de Rachel y como ella casi la mata, Lea no paraba de reír, el ambiente era muy grato, Dianna decidió que era el momento. Sintió sus latidos aumentar y sus manos sudar, era ahora o nunca.

-_Bueno, Lea, tengo algo que decirte._

Naya y HeMo se miraron nerviosas, tenían tantas ganas de saber que pasaría como Dianna.

Lea se estremeció, había estado toda la tarde para saber que era lo que Di tenía que decirle, pero ahora por un motivo no podía permitirlo, ella tenía que hablar primero.

_-Si…yo también tengo algo que decirte Di, bueno a todas_ –dijo la diva nerviosa.

-_Sólo dilo Lea_ – dijo Charlie altamente esperanzada.

_-Estoy saliendo con Matt._

Naya que estaba tomando champagne se atoró y HeMo abrió los ojos como platos.

_-¿Con Matthew? ¿Matthew Morrison?, debe ser una broma Lea_ – dijo la latina.

_-Pues no._

Dianna estaba perpleja, sentía que no podía moverse, no podía ser verdad.

_-Tiene que ser broma Lea_ – dijo desesperada Di.

_-No lo es Dianna, salgo con Matthew._

Dianna sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era todo lo que ella había temido, todos sus temores eran realidad, Lea era de otra persona, le gustaban los hombres y nunca tendría ni una sola oportunidad con ella, era todo, ya no quería no saber nada más. El llanto era inminente y no podía llorar allí, intentó pensar rápido.

_-Tengo que ir al lavabo_- se puso de pie rápidamente.

_-Yo voy contigo_ – se apresuró Naya.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron al baño, no tuvieron que mediar palabra, Dianna se apoyó en el hombro de la morena y lloró, lloró y murmuró el nombre de Lea una y otra vez. Cuando volvieron a la mesa dijeron que a Di le había caído mal algo y debía volver a casa. Las chicas se pararon en silencio y llevaron a Lea a su departamento, eso fue todo.

**Departamento de Dianna.**

**Flash Back**

****Al otro día, Lea tenía que partir a París, en un viaje personal, no de Glee, por lo que Dianna no iría, a pensar de que Lea le había invitado, pero ella tenía que grabar, Dianna estaba muy triste.

-Te extrañaré demasiado Lea, ¿que haré sin tí?

-Escucha Di, cuando me extrañes lo único que tendrás que hacer es mirar una estrella y yo estaré contigo.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte

**Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de dejar a Lea en su departamento HeMo y Naya se dirigieron en silencio a casa de Di, ninguna quería decir nada, los hechos habían hablado por sí solos. Pero Heya sabían que se quedarían aquella noche con Charlie. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, la rubia corrió a su habitación y se paró frente a la ventana, comenzó a llorar como nunca y las chicas la abrazaron, Dianna no quería nada más, sólo miraba una estrella y lloraba, la misma estrella que una cantante morena veía unos kilómetros más allá.

**Departamento de Lea.**

Cuando las chicas la dejaron, Di ni siquiera la abrazó, sólo se despidió con la mano, Lea entró confusa y triste a su apartamento y corrió a la ventana de su habitación, busco una estrella y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando dijo lo de Matt, los ojos de Dianna, no, nada le había caído mal, Dianna estaba triste.

_-Cielos Dianna, te amo, ¿de que manera te amo?._

**Y aquí dejamos el drama en el capítulo de hoy . Esperen el próximo capítulo que se viene excelente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y siguen, cariños y abrazos.**


	5. Grabación, Relaciones y La verdad

**Estudios Fox- Stage Glee**

Lea se había pasado toda la noche luego de la cena en vela, repitiendo la cara de Di una y otra vez, intentando descifrar que era ese sentimiento. Tenía demasiadas ideas que aclarar, en primer lugar estaba el hecho de cómo Dianna se había entristecido al saber que salía con Matt, y el hecho de que la diva lo presentía, y que precisamente por eso había dudado en decírselo, ¿porqué lo presentía? ¿Había algo en la actitud de Dianna que debería haber notado antes?; en segundo lugar temía que iba a pasar en el futuro de su relación con Matt, el actor sin duda le provocaba muchos sentimientos, pero amor era una palabra muy grande, y el cantante no se la hacía sentir, y era ahí cuando llegaba al punto en que se daba cuenta que sí sentía eso por Di, pero que nunca rompería el corazón de Morrison. Sinceramente Lea deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. En un momento de la noche incluso pensó en Theo, su exnovio y en los motivos por los cuáles había terminado con él: no estaba segura de sus sentimientos y por alguna razón eso se relacionaba con Charlie.

Por todos los motivos anteriores, la diva llegó con cara de pocos amigos y sin ningún ánimo a las grabaciones de ese día, lo peor era que debían grabar la canción "I Kissed a Girl" y luego de aquel abrazo que a Di se le ocurrió darle el otro día en el ensayo, ahora tendrían que repetirlo y transmitirlo para todos los fans del mundo. Tendría que filmar todo un capítulo sobre lesbianismo en la situación que se encontraba, no estaba para eso. Pero ella era Lea Michele, una gran actriz e iba a poner lo mejor de sí en este capítulo tan trascendental para la serie y no defraudaría bajo ningún concepto a sus seguidores.

Se bajó del auto y entró al stage desando ver a Dianna para saludarla como si nada y preguntarle como iba su estómago, saludó a todos sus compañeros de elenco sin mucho ánimo, recorrió cada locación pero no encontró a la rubia, de pronto Ryan pasó a su lado.

_-Lea! Quiero que vayas a hablar con Naya y comiencen a entrar en sus personajes, recuerda que ustedes comienzan con la canción_ – gritó mientras seguía caminando.

La morena comenzó a buscar a Naya un poco más animada, pensando en que quizá ella sabría dónde estaba Charlie, sonrió cuando la divisó en las locaciones de WMHS junto a HeMo, les sonrió y las abrazó, las chicas se mostraron un tanto incómodas, HeMo intentó disimular.

_-¿Qué tal todo Lea?_-preguntó la bailarina.

_-Este…si, todo anda muy bien_ – dijo la diva un tanto confundida.

_-¿Qué tal estás para fingir que amas a las chicas?_ – dijo con una sonrisa la latina.

_-Naya! Lo hago sólo porque soy una excelente actriz, y además no estás tan mal_ – la morena rió un momento con sus amigas y luego intentó tranquilizarse- _Ryan quiere que comencemos a entrar en personajes, "I Kissed a Girl" será lo primero en grabarse._

Naya besó con ternura a HeMo y luego le dio un golpecito en los glúteos.

_-Aléjate Berry! Y quítate ese sweater, ah! Y por cierto, no me gustan las chicas_ – dijo Naya comenzando a ser Santana.

_-¿Sweater? ¿Eso se come?_ –dijo HeMo bastante distraída comenzando a ser Britanny.

_-Santana, todo el club Glee está intentando que vuelvas porque te valoramos, eres muy buena, no tanto como yo claro, pero tienes un buen talento_-dijo una hiperventilada Lea comenzando a ser la inconfundible Rachel Berry.

Las chicas rieron de buena gana un momento, en ese instante, Matt pasaba por allí, le encantaba ver a Lea siendo su alumna favorita y comportándose tan sabia, sospechó que luego de la cena de la que la diva le había hablado HeMo y Naya deberían de saber acerca de su nueva relación, por lo que se sintió feliz de poder pasar a su lado y comenzar a ser William.

_-Chicas! La idea de Finn para esta semana ha sido increíble, las nuevas direcciones a las nacionales, lo puedo ver con ustedes incluidas chicas-_ señaló a HeMo y a Naya, luego besó a Lea cariñosamente en la mejilla y se alejó.

La diva se ruborizó bastante luego de aquel beso de Matt, Heya la miraron con una sonrisa.

_-Vaya parece que esto va en serio-_ dijo la latina arqueando las cejas.

_-El amor se huele en el aire_- complementó Heather suspirando

_-Eh…si, creo, bueno hablando de eso, ¿alguien ha visto a Dianna?_

_-Lea, ¿nos preguntas por Di mientras estamos hablando de amor?_-sonrió HeMo.

-_Bueno, yo este, ya sabes a lo que me refiero HeMo, ¿sabes o no dónde se metió Di?_- Contestó la morena de mala gana.

Heya intercambiaron miradas incómodas sin saber que decir, sabían donde estaba Agron, sólo que no podían decírselo precisamente a ella.

_-Bueno…este, la verdad…Diana…_-comenzó a decir la latina cuando fue interrumpida.

_-¡Chicas, grabamos la canción de Perry!_

Naya y HeMo fueron a ponerse en sus posiciones apresuradamente y a Lea se le aceleró al pulso, desde su camarín Dianna Agron caminaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y también como si nunca antes hubiera visto a la diva, pues pasó junto a ella sin siquiera saludarla. Lea no entendía nada, Charlie nunca se metía en su camerino antes de grabar y era primera vez desde los tres años que llevaban grabando en que Di no la saludaba. Comenzó a marearse, venía la escena, tenía que actuar como si le gustaran las chicas e intercambiar miradas con Dianna, pero peor que todo eso, Di la abrazaría, no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar.

_-A sus posiciones chicas!_ – gritó Ryan.

Lea comenzó a sentir la música y a mover la boca de acuerdo a la ya hecha grabación, cuando llegó el momento, retrocedió, procurando ser buena actriz y cuando llego a dónde Di, ésta le puso su brazo alrededor del pecho con la misma sensualidad que lo había hecho en el ensayo. La diva se estremeció, sentía que no podía salir de entre sus brazos pero se obligó a seguir la grabación. El resto de la canción fue para ella un recuerdo borroso, no dejaba de pensar en la rubia. Creyó escuchar a Ryan felicitándolas, pero ella sólo se fijaba en Charlie, quién se dirigía nuevamente a su camerino. Lea la siguió de prisa y logró alcanzarla antes de que cerrara la puerta del camerino.

_-Dianna!_ – dijo Lea para que la rubia reparara en que estaba dentro de su camerino.

_-¿Lea? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – contestó ella nerviosa.

Dianna reparó en que Lea la había seguido hasta su camerino y ahora ambas estaban allí a solas y con la puerta cerrada sintió cosquillas en el estómago y luego sus ojos se humedecieron recordando lo que había dicho Lea la última noche. No. No se permitiría sentir nada más por ella. Quizá intentaría volver a ser su amiga, nunca sería lo de antes pero lo intentaría, eso era mil veces mejor que perderla del todo.

_-Este…yo venía a felicitarte por la canción. Haz estado genial!_ – dijo la diva con entusiasmo.

_-Si, tu también haz estado muy bien Lea_ – dijo la rubia intentando sonreír.

Ambas sentían inmensos deseos de abrazarse largamente pero ninguna de las dos cedía, se miraron un largo rato, hasta que Lea se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, y la estrechó contra ella.

_-¿Dónde haz estado toda la mañana?_ – preguntó con cierta pena la morena.

"Intentando evitarte para no estallar en llanto" eso era lo que Dianna quisiera responder, pero no podía.

_-Aún me sentía un poco mal del estómago, algo debían tener esas langostas._

_-Di, nunca me diste la noticia que me habías anunciado._

Dianna casi comienza a temblar, si no hubiera sido una excelente actriz, no habría podido controlar su cuerpo, pero lo era y lo logró. No había previsto esta posibilidad, la posibilidad de que Lea recordara ese detalle y por tanto no había pensado en nada que inventar.

_-Este… si, la noticia…yo quería decirte que…eh…ah si! ¡Entré a fotografía!_

Lea se abalanzó sobre Dianna y le dio un enorme abrazo para nadie era desconocido que el gran sueño de la actriz era llegar a ser fotógrafa profesional y como su amiga, la diva se alegraba muchísimo de que lo estuviera logrando…aunque eso no fuera cierto, fue lo primero que a Di se le ocurrió decir.

_-Eso es genial Di, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_-Gracias por tu apoyo Lea. Oye_

_-¿Si?_

_-Te Amo._

Y entonces todo cambió para la morena, miró en los ojos de Dianna y encontró un nuevo brillo un brillo que le erizaba el bello y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Entonces fue cuando no le cupo ninguna duda de que Di le quería, pero no sólo como una amiga, si no como algo más, después de tanto tiempo, Lea lo sabía y no tenía idea de que hacer con ello. En ese momento hubiera besado a Charlie pero necesitó tranquilizarse, darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma, pero era inútil una felicidad enorme la llenaba hasta límites impensados, la diva supo que tendría que tomar una decisión y que tendría que ser rápido. El único problema era que no sabía que decisión tomar.

**Departamento de Dianna**

_-Lo sabe, Lea lo sabe, Dios mío lo sabe!_ – gritó histérica Agron.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro del departamento gritando y hablando nerviosa se tiraba el cabello y decía cosas incoherentes, pateaba la alfombra y más de una vez intentó tirarse por el balcón. Desde sus sillones HeMo y Naya se miraban asustadas, nunca había visto a Dianna así, solía ser una chica calmada y que pensaba las cosas, pero ahora estaba fuera de control, incluso les daba miedo hablar.

_-Eh…Dianna…pero ¿estás segura de que lo sabe?_

De inmediato HeMo se arrepintió de haber preguntado pues Di tomó un cojín de otro sofá y se lo tiró a la cara.

-_Claro que estoy segura Heather! Por supuesto que estoy segura!_

_-Oye! No le grites a HeMo. Mira Dianna te vas a sentar, vas a respirar, y te tranquilizarás-_ dijo la latina.

Tomó a Dianna a la fuerza y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. Una vez que la rubia estuvo un poco más tranquila se disculpó por su actitud.

_-Entonces…¿te declaraste?_- preguntó la morena

_-No, estábamos en mi camarín y le dije que la amaba como siempre, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que esto era distinto._

_-Alto! ¿Estuviste con ella a solas en tu camarín y no te declaraste? Naya y yo pasamos toda la mañana intentando no decirle que estabas encerrada allí y luego tú la invitas-_ dijo algo molesta la bailarina.

_-¡Yo no la invité Heather! Ella sólo entró, me abrazó y yo…ah, lo sabe, lo supe en sus ojos, sabe que estoy enamorada de ella._

_-Bien, Lea lo sabe ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-No lo sé Naya, no tengo ni la más mínima idea._

A Dianna ya no le alcanzaban ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo para seguir gritando o pateando cosas, ahora sólo se apoyó en el hombro de sus amigas y comenzó a sollozar. Agradeció tenerlas para lo que sea, pero ahora sólo quería morir, una vez que Lea se enterara –que ya lo había hecho- no había vuelta atrás, tendría que hacer algo, tendría que hablar con ella. La desesperación la llenó hasta la última célula y su llanto se volvió más intenso.

_-Dianna, hay dos opciones, la primera es que hables con ella y le cuentes toda la verdad, que le digas lo que sientes y averigües que siente ella por ti_ – dijo tranquilamente la latina.

_-¿Y cuál es la segunda?_ –dijo entre llantos Dianna.

_-Bueno, esa es un poco más dolorosa, tendrías que alejarte de ella, hacer como que tus sentimientos nunca existieron y sólo superarlo_ – le respondió con tacto Naya.

_-¡Pero entonces también la perdería como amiga!_

_-Dianna, sabemos que es duro, pero tienes que elegir o seguirás sufriendo, y detesto verte sufriendo_-dijo HeMo.

_-Bien, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, tomo la segunda opción._

La rubia se dejó llorar libremente en los brazos de sus amigas, intentando asumir que al día siguiente comenzaría a ignorar a Lea, pensó también en el daño que le haría a la mujer que amaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, por más que sintiera que sin Lea nada tenía sentido.

**Departamento de Lea**

Desde que había llegado a su apartamento hace ya unas tres horas, Lea se había recostado en su cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas a la velocidad de la luz. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, Dianna estaba enamorada de ella, bueno, quizá no enamorada pues era una palabra muy grande, pero la diva estaba segura de que Di sentía una enorme atracción por ella. En su interior, la cantante sabía que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para escuchar eso, y ahora que lo había oído simplemente no sabía que hacer. Recordó el camerino de Dianna, las ganas que tuvo de besarla pasionalmente, si quería besarle, era claro que le gustaba. Pero era mucho más difícil que eso. Ir a dónde Dianna y decirle todas las cosas que ella sentía significaría tener que aceptar una nueva orientación sexual, que podría tener grandes costos en su carrera y por si fuera poco, le valdría romper el corazón de Matthew, y hablando del rey de roma, sonó el celular de la diva.

_-Mi amor ¿que tal va todo?_ – sonó la voz del cantante.

_-Todo bien Matt_

_-¿Puedo ir a verte en un rato?_

_-¿Ahora? Es que la verdad no me siento muy…._

Lea quería decirle que no se sentía bien que no estaba de ánimo para juntas, pero luego reparó en que eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Matt era ahora su novio, y esta junta podía aclarar muchas cosas, incluso podría ser que descubriera que sentía amor por Morrison, tenía que hacerlo, a ella tenían que gustarle los hombres y tenía que enamorarse de Matthew.

-_¿Lea? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Si cielo, aquí estoy, claro no hay ningún problema, te esperaré con una sorpresa._

_-Uh! Eso me gusta estoy allá en veinte minutos._

Lea colgó el teléfono y su cabeza volvió a girar una y otra vez. Si, iba a descubrir amor por Matt y olvidaría sus extraños sentimientos por Dianna, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar por la atracción que surgió en "Endless love" y los sentimientos que había renacido en la reunión de días atrás. Matthew Morrison era un hombre hermoso, deseado por todas las mujeres en el mundo y costara lo que costara, Lea se iba a enamorar de él. Corrió a la pieza y se puso un conjunto de ropa interior sexy. Estaba decidido, se acostaría con Matt y de esa manera le amaría. Lea sólo quería convencerse de eso. Luego de ponerse la lencería se puso una ceñida playera y unos jeans y terminó justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Abrió la puerta y encontró a un sonriente Matt.

_-Lea que tal es…._

El cantante se quedó boquiabierto con el aspecto de su novia, se veía muy sexy y eso le provocaba mucho, balbuceó un poco antes de conseguir hablar.

_-Wow! Te ves…esto…realmente bien._

_-Gracias Matt, pasa, ¿champagne?_

_-Po…por favor._

Lea fue a la cocina y sirvió dos copas de Champagne, se sentó junto a Matt en el sofá y se acurrucó en su pecho, se besaron un momento hasta que ambos quisieron más, Matt se situó sobre Lea quién le sonrió antes de besarle.

_-Lea… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?_

Como respuesta la diva le tomó de la mano, lo condujo a su habitación y lo tumbó en su cama luego se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a besarle con ganas, Matt se sacó la camisa y Lea le besó la piel, era tan suave y tenía que reconocer que Matt se veía demasiado sexy, pero no se sentía excitada ni haciendo algo con amor, eso le incomodaba.

_-Matt…._

Pero el bailarín no escuchaba, en ese momento comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta, Lea intentó dejarse llevar, sentir amor por el, entregarse y convencerse de que estaba enamorada, pero algo la detenía, la imagen de una rubia pasaba repetidas veces por su cabeza y besaba a Matt sólo pensando en ella. Se habría entregado a él pensando en Dianna, pero no podía, Lea no era así, nunca le haría ese daño a un compañero que quería tanto.

_-Matt…no puedo._

**Departamento de Dianna.**

Naya y HeMo intentaban consolar a una desesperada Dianna, la rubia no paraba de llorar y murmurar el nombre de Lea una y otra vez, de vez en cuanto Heya se miraban y sentían una pena enorme, no soportaban ver a su amiga sufriendo de aquella manera por amor, por no poder negar que amaba a una chica.

_-Dianna, tienes que pensar en lo que es mejor para ti_ – decía con suavidad HeMo.

_-¡Pero es que la amo!_

En ese momento golpearon violentamente la puerta, con apuro y desesperación. Las tres chicas se miraron confundidas, eran casi las 1 de la madrugada ¿quién podía ser a esa hora?.

_-Yo voy-_dijo Naya.

La latina salió de la habitación de Charlie y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, abrió extrañada y de pie una chica de cabello negro con los ojos húmedos la miraba.

_-¿Naya? ¿Dónde está Dianna?_

_-¿Lea? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – la latina simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

_-Necesito a Di, ahora._

_-Escucha Lea, ella no está en condiciones de verte ahora y…._

_-Dianna! Dianna! ¿Dónde estás?_ – la diva comenzó a gritar sin control, apartó a Naya de la entrada y comenzó a revisar el apartamento.

_-Lea! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y explicarme que te pasa?._

_-Dianna! Soy yo ¿dónde te metiste?_

Lea comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la habitación de Dianna, con Naya siguiéndola a la carrera e intentando detenerla, sin embargo no lo logró, la diva abrió la puerta y encontró a Charlie llorando y a HeMo consolándola. Al ver así a su amiga, Lea no pudo evitar echarse a llorar también.

_-¿Lea? Vete por favor, no me siento…_- pero Di no pudo terminar su oración, la recién llegada la interrumpió.

_-Me gustas Dianna ¿me oyes? Estoy enamorada de ti._

**_¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Estarán Di y Lea juntas o se olvidarán de todo? ¿Que pasará en el apartamento?_**

**_Para eso viene el proximo capitulo con todo! disculpa por la demora, la inspiración se había ido pero ha vuelto._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todos los Reviews y por agregar a favortos, significa mucho para mí! cariños_**


End file.
